Marauder
right|thumb|400px **Completando informacion - en construccion** El Marauder es el principal cazabombardero de la Armada Imperial. En sus comienzos era el bombardero estandar para las operaciones en el espacio, pero fue reemplazado por el mas poderoso Starhawk. Al igual que todas las aeronaves imperiales, los Maraudres están a las órdenes de la Flota Imperial, no de la Guardia Imperial y, como pueden operar en el vacío espacial, suelen desembarcar de las naves espaciales en órbita alrededor de un planeta. En campañas prolongadas se establecen bases aéreas de la flota en tierra y debido a la gran autonomía del Marauder, pueden estar lejos del frente y a salvo de ataques enemigos o en otro continente. Rol Táctico Aeronave de Interceptación Aunque un Marauder se considera adecuado para toda clase de misiones de ataque, suele usarse como aeronave de interceptación. Los escuadrones de Maraudes se internan en territorio enemigo y atacan todos los blancos que encuentran, tales como reservas de suministros, convoys de tropas, etc, y luego se retiran contando con el apoyo de los cazas Thunderbolt. La artillería pesada de la que dispone cada Marauder es tal que una sola aeronave es capaz se convertir toda una columna de infatería en una masa sanguiolenta en cuestíon de segundos después de que el blanco haya detectado el caracteístico zumbido de los motores del Marauder. Bombardero Estratégico El Marauder tiene una estructura muy resistente y cuenta con una carga de bombas colosal en relación a sus dimensiones, por lo que es el bombardero pesado clásico de la Flota Imperial. Sus potentes motores y tanques de combustible de gran capacidad le confieren una autonomía de operaciones muy sustancial y ,además, permite a los escuadrones de bombarderos operar eficazmente en épocas de reabastecimiento escasos y operar a alturas extremadamente altas que les situan fuera del alcance habitual de las baterías antiaereas enemigas. Durante este tipo de misiones sulen ser escoltados por cazas Thunderbolts para proporcionarles cobertura frente a otros cazas. Apoyo Aereo Cercano - Bombardero en Picado. Los Marauder pueden operar apoyando directamente a las tropas terrestre mediante, atacando objetivos en primera linea de combate. Este rol es generalmente el mas peligroso, dado que han de volar a baja altitud dejandoles al alcance de las armas antiaereas enemigas y a veces incluso de las amigas. Variantes *Destructor *Coloso *Vigilante Armamento The Marauder is armed with a large amount of weapon systems, including nose-mounted Twin-linked Lascannons, rear turret-mounted Twin-linked Heavy Bolters, dorsal-mounted Twin-linked Heavy Bolters, 12 x 200 kg High Explosive Bombs in an internal bomb bay, and up to 6 x 400 kg Heavy Bombs on an external bomb rack. The Destroyer variant replaces the Lascannons with 3 Twin-linked Autocannons and the rear-mounted Twin-linked Heavy Bolters with Twin-linked Assault Cannons. The Colossus and Vigilant replace the bomb storage with a single heavy bomb and surveillance equipment. They also replace the nose weapons with Twin-linked Heavy Bolters. All variants of the Marauder can be outfitted with ejector seats, flare or chaff launchers, extra armour for the cockpit, infra-red targeting equipment, illumination flares, and distinctive paint schemes and decals. Fuentes Categoría:Naves de la Flota Imperial